


022. Blood

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, F/F, Please God Have Safer Sex Than This, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Yang meets Neopolitan. Yang loses a fight to Neopolitan. It's hot. Oh god, why is it hot.





	022. Blood

Yang first meets Neopolitan in the back of the house, about an hour before they’re scheduled to fight.

The announcers always play up the rivalries and grudges for the crowd, but the fighters are encouraged to be on good terms with each other. So much of MMA depends on trust, on knowing that you might beat the crap out of each other, but no matter how heated it gets if you tap out the other guy won’t kick you one last time when you’re down. Everyone knows that stuff like that is a one-way ticket to being barred from entry to any respectable fight, but that’ll still leave you out of a job while your ribs heal.

They tell her that Neo doesn’t talk. Yang’s a little fuzzy on whether she doesn’t want to, or can’t, but it’s whatever. Head injuries are a thing in their line of work, and Yang’s gotten used to working around a lot of disabilities. ‘Doesn’t talk’ isn’t a big deal, especially when she finds out that Neo can hear just fine. Yang’s sign language is limited to really rude hand gestures and asking where the bathroom is, and she’s never sure how good someone’s lip reading is.

The first thing she thinks when she meets Neo is holy crap, the girl is tiny. Yang skimmed her profile when the fight got announced, noted that she was five feet nothing and a hundred pounds [152cm & 45kg], but she didn’t really get what that meant until now. Yang is literally twice her weight, and a head taller than her. She shoots the manager a look, unable to believe that this girl is who she’ll be fighting. She knows this is just an exhibition match, but they’re way out of each other’s weight class. He shrugs.

Yang turns back to Neo, offering her hand. It’s not the other girl’s fault; she probably had about as much say in who she got matched up against as Yang did, so none. Neo takes it, with a little smirk that makes Yang stand straighter and take notice. There’s some sadism in it, but instead of appealing to Yang’s masochistic side - and boy, is there a lot of that in her - it hits straight to the part that takes shit from nothing and no one, the hot-blooded girl that she used to be. It’s not a great start to a professional relationship, so Yang takes a deep breath and tries to swallow against the dryness in her throat and the pounding in her veins.

“Nice to meet you,” she says. Neo tilts her head and winks.

The fight is a shitshow. Yang told herself over and over that she had to compensate for Neo being so much smaller and lighter than she is without putting the other girl in danger, but when it comes time to fight it just doesn’t stick. Yang’s used to putting the hurt on a lot of different-sized people, but she doesn’t adapt in time to avoid getting her ass kicked. Neo is good, that much Yang can admit, but she wouldn’t have won if Yang had her head in the game.

When she gets into the locker room, Neo is there, wrapping her hands. She looks up. Her mismatched eyes meet Yang’s. She smirks.

Yang’s ribs ache. She’s got bruises blooming in places she doesn’t even remember getting hit. There’s a line of cuts along her back from where Neo threw her into the cage wall. She can’t breathe through her nose, and tastes a trickle of blood running down the back of her throat. Neo just has a thin cut above her eyebrow and she keeps smirking with that sadistic little look in her eyes. Yang wants to punch her in the face again.

She’s so fucking wet.

Yang walks right up to Neo, standing in front of her. She has no idea what she’s going to say, or do, until Neo gives her a pointed once-over, and licks her lips. Yang lunges, pinning her up against the lockers.

“If I do something you don’t want,” Yang growls, palms on the metal just above Neo’s head, “tap out. You hear me?”

Neo nods, then runs her hands up Yang’s back. She rakes her nails all the way back down. She doesn’t stop smirking.

Yang fucks her rough and dirty, sweat pouring down both of them. Neo might not talk, but she moans, filthy and high-pitched. She breathes hot into Yang’s collarbone, then yanks her head down to kiss her hard. Yang can taste copper in both their mouths, and a distant part of her knows this is a terrible idea for more reasons than fucking a colleague.

Neo comes all over her hand, soaking down to her wrist. It only takes her a few seconds to catch her breath, then she pushes Yang back and onto one of the benches. Neo practically rips off Yang’s shorts, kneeling to bury her head between Yang’s legs. Yang gets a fistful of Neo’s hair and hangs on for the ride. It’s the best tongue-fucking she’s had in her entire life, and she muffles screams into her the back of her hand when she comes.

They stare at one another, both panting. For a second, Yang thinks they’re going to do something terrible like actually talk about this. She doesn’t even know how they would since Neo doesn’t talk, but she’s used to people trying to have feelings at her when she’s made it really clear she doesn’t want that, and they always find a way.

Then Neo stands. She crosses her arms over her ribcage, pulling her sports bra off. It gets tossed in her locker. She pulls her shorts down along with a pair of black panties, throwing those in the locker too. She closes the locker carelessly, not even bothering to lock it. She stands in front of Yang completely naked for a few seconds. Her hand comes up under Yang’s chin, tilting it up. She leans down, taking Yang’s lip between her teeth. Neo leans up again, Yang’s lip snapping back into place. She turns without a single glance backward, heading toward the showers.

Yang stares after her. For a bit, all she can do is watch Neo’s ass as she walks into the steam. Then she yanks off her clothes, dials the combination for her locker as fast as she can, and throws them inside it.

They fuck three more times in the showers. Yang gets Neo up against the shower wall, her legs wrapped around Yang’s body, and they grind against each other so hard it borders on painful. Neo digs fingers into her bruises, bites hard into her neck, and her hips buck when Yang’s hands grip her ass tight. Yang knows for a fact she’s never come this hard, never seen black spots swim at the edge of her vision.

They’re working on round four when the locker room door squeaks open. Yang zips into the stall across from Neo’s, pretending like she hadn’t been deep inside the other girl when the door opened. Luckily, the red on her face could easily be because of the steam, and as a rule this gym doesn’t ask about suspicious bitemarks or scratches.

By the time Yang gets herself into order, Neopolitan is gone, and Yang doesn’t know if she’s disappointed or not.


End file.
